After laundering of fabric, fabric is rinsed and dried. Drying can be done by line drying or dryer drying. In a dryer, the longer the drying time, the more energy that is used to dry the fabric. Also, after multiple washings, fabric color can fade and the fabric can exhibit pilling. Additionally, garments can be ironed to remove wrinkles. Ironing requires force to move the iron across the fabric. It would be desirable to reduce the time needed to dry fabric, reduce color fading, reduce pilling, reduce the force needed to iron fabric, and/or reducing wrinkles in fabric.